1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to manually operable brush bristle cleaning systems for optimizing the operational use of a paintbrush either prior to or subsequent to painting operations. In particular, this invention relates to a cleaning system which removes paint or other material contained on brush bristles and further, to decouple the brush bristles each from the other to provide a homogeneous layer of paint to be applied to a predetermined surface. Still further, this invention relates to a brush bristle cleaning system which provides for a frame onto which helical wire elements are secured. Further, this invention relates to a brush bristle cleaning system where the helically wound wire elements provide a plurality of helical loops having the same or differing dimension in order to provide additional flexibility when brush bristles are applied between the helical loops. Further, this invention pertains to a brush bristle cleaning system which is easily held in one hand of a user while the brush is manually applied with the other hand of the user. Still further, this invention pertains to a brush bristle cleaning system which is of low cost to manufacture and is easily manipulatable by a user during a cleansing operation.
2. Prior Art
Paint brush cleaning systems are well-known in the art. Prior art systems known to the inventor include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,726,696; 3,430,286; 3,470,575; 2,737,945; 3,085,282; 3,147,501; and, 4,018,240. These prior art references were known to the inventor as prior art systems when U.S. Ser. No. 170,090, filed July 18, 1980 was applied for at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, by the same Applicant, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,634.
During prosecution of the above-referenced patent application, the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office cited U.S. Pat. Nos. 678,586; 698,065; 1,134,170; 1,553,023; 00414 and, 2,945,251. Additionally, foreign references cited in the above-referenced patent application included French Pat. No. 371,937 having a date of March, 1907, and a Swiss Pat. No. 450,237 having a date of April, 1968. In all of the prior art Patents cited by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, it did not appear that any of the cited references provided for a helical coil wire element extending in a longitudinal direction for the purposes and objectives as provided in this Application. Although U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,251 did provide for helical coil members, such was directed to a paint holding device which apparently held the paintbrush handle between adjacent helical wires.
In other prior art paintbrush cleaning systems, such as that provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,286, such were directed to systems having rollers within which a paintbrush may be inserted. In such prior art systems, the rollers were apparently moved toward each other and the paintbrush was squeezed therebetween in a wringing action. However, such types of prior art paintbrush cleaning systems did not separate the bristles of the paintbrush, since the rollers were continuous in nature.
In other prior art types of cleaning systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,575, such were directed to cleaning bristles for hair brushes. Such prior art systems were rotationally actuated, and in some cases, could be motor driven. In these types of systems, fingers rotated and apparently cooperated with each other between the brush bristles to pick up debris which was contained on the brush or the bristles. Such prior systems did provide for finger type elements, but such were not adaptable to the helical wound elements as is provided in the subject invention concept.
Still other types of cleaning systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,945 did include upper apex edges around which the bristles were passed. The apices do in some manner allow the displacement of the bristles with respect to each other. However, such did not provide for the flexing of the helically wound elements which allows for removal of the material contained within the bristles, as is provided in the subject invention concept.